


Just Say Yes

by funny_little_brains



Series: Johnlock Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funny_little_brains/pseuds/funny_little_brains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is well known for his remarkable mind and uncanny powers of deduction. Grand romantic gestures- not so much. But he is determined to make his marriage proposal to John perfect. (This work doesn't actually have multiple chapters. It's complete as it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

It was just a tiny black box, but it was burning a hole in his pocket.

Inside was a simple gold band, etched with the initials J.H.W (Hamish Watson? Or Holmes-Watson? It was up to John to decide). It had been nestled inconspicuously in Sherlock's coat pocket ever since he purchased it. He knew it was hardly conventional to buy the ring after dating for barely a week. But then again, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson weren't by any means a conventional couple. The detective and the blogger. The scientist and the army doctor. The sociopath and the damaged war hero. A decidedly unconventional pair who met in a laboratory and fell in love while surrounded by flashing police lights, orange shock blankets, and do-not-enter tape.

For four months, the occasional bump against his side was the only sign the box was there. Not that Sherlock needed any reminding. Only the most fascinating cases could temporarily take his mind off the ring, or the man it was for.  
Sherlock wasn't the type for grand romantic gestures. His idea of a date, after all, typically involved gruesome murders, crime scenes, and long romantic walks through the morgue. But this was different. This was John, who he loved more than anyone. Who made him tea and didn't complain about dismembered bodies in the fridge. Who deserved so much better, but for some reason wanted him. The proposal had to be perfect.

.

Mrs. Hudson was the first person Sherlock told.

"Oh, Sherlock!" she gasped, nearly spilling her tea in her rush to congratulate him. After a bone-crushing hug (Sherlock never knew that his frail-looking landlady could be so strong) she drew back and looked at him disapprovingly. "It's about time, John's been waiting long enough!" Sherlock stared in genuine confusion.

Mrs. Hudson slapped him on the arm. "Don't tell me you didn't notice! You're a detective, you should have realized he's getting impatient!"

Sherlock frowned. "This sort of thing... isn't really my area."

Mrs. Hudson smiled wisely at him over the rim of her teacup. "Don't worry, dear. You'll know the right time."

.

The second person was Lestrade.

 _Am at Baker Street Pub. Come at once if convenient_. -SH

Lestrade read the text and frowned.

 _Something wrong_? -GL

 _No, of course not_. -SH

Lestrade could almost hear the irritation in the detective's voice.

 _If inconvenient come anyway_. -SH

With a sigh, Lestrade grabbed his coat from its hook and made a dash for the door. "Cover for me, will you?" he called out to Sally, not waiting for a reply before stepping out onto the sidewalk. It was a slow day anyway. Couldn't be any harm in a quick break. Besides, he could use the fresh air.

 _Are you almost here?_ -SH

Lestrade rolled his eyes at Sherlock's impatience, but simply texted back,

 _On my way_. -GL

He was about to put his phone away when he heard an unexpected beep. 

 _Thank you_. -SH

Lestrade stopped in his tracks. Five years, and Sherlock hadn't thanked him once- until now. Something must be going on. Something big, he thought to himself uneasily, and quickened his pace. It was short walk, and within a few minutes Lestrade was taking a seat at the bar, next to Sherlock.

"Hello, Sherlock. Not like you to be making social calls," he said in a light tone, but focused his gaze intently on Sherlock, trying to scrutinize his expression. Wordlessly, Sherlock produced the ring and watched in amusement as the Detective Inspector's face changed from utter confusion to disbelief and then into a wide smile. He grabbed Sherlock's hand and shook it heartily. "Congratulations!"

Sherlock smiled wryly. "He hasn't said yes yet."

Lestrade only shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"I have a question for you, Detective Inspector." Lestrade raised his eyebrows. Sherlock certainly was full of surprises today.

"As you know, this sort of thing isn't really my area. Do you have any advice?" His expression was pained, and Lestrade could see how difficult it was for Sherlock, who was used to having all the answers, to ask for help.

Lestrade was taken completely off guard. He paused for a moment, formulating a reply. "Well... It's always a good idea to think of the places you like to be together. Like where you met, or a park you go to, or where you went in your first date. If that's any help."

Sherlock nodded, deep in thought. "Thank you, Detective Inspector," he said absently. Again with the thanks. John clearly had something to do with the consulting detective's newfound politeness. He made a mental note to thank him for that improvement.

"Well, I'd really better be off," Lestrade said, rising somewhat reluctantly and taking a step towards the door before pausing. Impulsively, he turned back to Sherlock. "And call me Greg."

He was gone before he got the chance to see the consulting detective's smile.

.

Sherlock finally had it all planned out- the time, the place, practically down to the moment when he would drop to one knee. The setting was romantic and the time of day would be perfect. But, as usual, life got in the way.

"41 Park Street. Yes, right away. There's been a murder." Normally, hearing Lestrade say those words would fill him with excitement. But for the little box in his pocket, the timing couldn't have been worse. Still, he flagged down a cab and climbed inside. Lestrade was clearly stumped, and he couldn't let Anderson ruin the case before he even got to the scene.

"I'll be right there."

.

As soon as the cab pulled up at the scene, Sherlock leaped out in a flurry of black cloth and frenetic energy. He paced frantically around the body, stared intently at the evidence for a few seconds, and then rattled off deductions at record speed. Quick thinking was of course typical for Sherlock, who sometimes seemed to live entirely in fast motion. But this time, his actions seemed hurried instead of enthusiastic. Even Sally noticed how on edge the detective appeared.

"Got someplace to be, Freak?" she scoffed after hearing him pour out a string of deductions so fast it all seemed like one word. But instead of responding with his typical sarcastic remark, he froze exactly where he was, which happened to be crouching beside a bloodied corpse. Sally raised her eyebrows as he continued to stare. But Sherlock wasn't looking at her. He was looking over her shoulder- at John, who was chatting with Lestrade and pulling a blue anti-contamination suit over his jumper. Suddenly he was overcome with emotion. It wasn't something he was used to- feeling so vulnerable, so human. The way he felt when he was with John- it frightened him, but also made his life worth living.

"John," he breathed, pushing Sally aside.

"Sherlock!" John smiled. But the detective was frozen in place, hardly even breathing. John's forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Sherlock, are you all ri-"

But he never finished his sentence. Because right then and there, Sherlock dropped to one knee, pulled out the ring, and spoke aloud the six simple words he'd wanted to say for so long.

"John Watson, will you marry me?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all your feedback! In case you were wondering, the title is from "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
